Gimli And Legolas Discover Fan-Fiction
by radishesandspectraspects
Summary: Well, did you read the title?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

Gimli And Legolas Discover Fan-Fiction

It was a beautiful day in Minas Tirith. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Gimli was stuck inside fixing the kitchen sink for King Aragorn.

Gimli sighed. At least he was almost done.

Suddenly, the doors to the kitchen burst open and Legolas ran in.

" Gimli! Gimli!" screamed Legolas.

" What is it Legolas?" sighed Gimli. Legolas had a habit of bursting into the palace, screaming, and then informing everyone about something stupid, like him just learning how to tie his shoe or something.

" I've just discovered an amazing thing!" cried Legolas.

" What? That unicorns don't exist?" joked Gimli.

Legolas' smile disappeared. "What?!"

" Never mind, please continue with what you were going to tell me before."

Legolas grinned. "There's this amazing website called Fan-Fiction, where people can post stories they made up about anything from book characters to play characters!"

Gimli looked up in interest. "Really?"

" Really." answered Legolas.

" Cool! I have a really good story idea about Pirates of the Caribbean." said Gimli.

" I'm gonna wright a story about Harry Potter." said Legolas excitedly.

" Do you want to go to my house and we can write our stories in the computer lab?" offered Gimli.

" Okay!" said Legolas.

" Okay then. See you after work!" said Gimli as Legolas left the kitchen.

**After Work**

Ding-dong!

Gimli opened the door, and there was Legolas carrying a pile of snacks.

" What is all this for?" asked Gimli.

Legolas shrugged.

" I was going to wright a humor fic, and I can't do that without sugar in my system."

" Okay then." said Gimli, leading Legolas to the computer lab. The room had about 20 computers, each with their own printer and set of printer paper.

" Pick whichever one you want." said Gimli, gestering to the computers.

Legolas immeadiatley bolted over to a bright pink one right next to a gold one, which were for whenever King Aragorn and Queen Arwen wanted to visit.

Gimli rolled his eyes at Legolas and sat down at a black computer with red flames. He clicked his Internet Explorer button.

" Okay, what am I typing in?"

" .net." answered Legolas.

Gimli typed in the correct name, and the website popped up. "What now?"

" Create an account of course!"

Gimli typed his account user name and password, and added his e-mail address to the box below.

Legolas wheeled his chair over. " Okay. Now all you have to do is type out your story onto Microsoft Word and I'll show you how to upload it when you're done."

" Got it." said Gimli.

Legolas wheeled his chair back and began typing out his Harry Potter story.

Gimli was finished typing his first chapter after 30 minutes had passed, so Legolas taught him how to upload and publish his new story before wheeling back to his own computer and uploading his own.

" So, what was your story about?" asked Gimli.

" My story is about the Harry Potter characters going on a vacation to Mexico, and making Snape wear a Mexican hat and Ron eating all of the tacos in a restaurant!" said Legolas excitedly.

" That's...interesting." said Gimli. He turned to look at his traffic stats. "I've got 1 view!" he cried.

Legolas turned to his computer. "3!"

"2!" cried Gimli.

"15 views!" cried Legolas.

Gimli raised his eyebrows.

" Crap." he said, " I've only got 4."

" 17!" exclaimed Legolas.

Gimli did a fist-pump, "8 views and a review! Reviews are what count after all!"

" No fair!" whined Legolas.

" I'm going to check it." said Gimli as he clicked on it. "Crap, they said I needed to work on my spelling. Well it's not MY fault that 'ring' and 'apricot' look the same!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

" You get it Legolas." said Gimli.

" No way!" the elf argued, "I'm updating my profile."

Gimli looked at Legolas' profile picture.

" That's supposed to be you? You look like you'd been swimming in a piranha-infested lake!"

" Shut up!" screamed Legolas as he chucked a printer at Gimli's head.

It missed, hitting a pile of paper on Gimli's desk instead and scattering it everywhere. To avoid getting another object thrown at him, Gimli decided to go open the door.

Surprisingly, it was Aragorn that was standing there.

" Hi, Gimli!" he said. Then he noticed the papers flying out of the computer room. "Is everything okay?"

" Yep!" said Gimli. "Legolas is over. He showed me this awesome website called Fan-Fiction where you can upload stories and all that awesome stuff."

" 20 views!" screamed Legolas from the computer room.

" Come on! Let's make you an account!" said Gimli, dragging Aragorn to the computer room.

" Okay." said Aragorn, a little bit scared.

Aragorn had no idea how he had put up with these two while they were in the Fellowship. Either he was just too busy all the time to really think about it, or that they're more annoyingly competitive now than they were then.

" 30 views and 3 reviews!" cried Gimli.

" 42 views and 2 reviews!" cried Legolas.

Aragorn turned his Ipod up louder to try to drown them out, but no matter how loud his music was, he could still hear them.

" 35 views and 3 reviews!" cried Gimli.

" 47 views and 3 reviews!" cried Legolas.

Soon though, they were both at 50 views and 3 reviews. Aragorn pulled out his earphones.

" Okay guys, whoever gets this next view is the winner." said Aragorn.

Legolas and Gimli narrowed their eyes at each other and quickly turned to their computer screens. Aragorn sat back in his chair, pleased with himself for coming up with this.

51 views and 4 reviews!" they cried at the same time.

" Crap!" swore Aragorn.

Legolas and Gimli turned to him.

" So, who won?" they asked hopefully.

Suddenly, the door banged open.

" Legolas and Gimli! Shut the hell up or I will chuck the two of you off the top of Minas Tirith! Got it?!" screamed Arwen.

" Got it." squeaked Legolas and Gimli.

Arwen nodded and slammed the door behind her.

" Uhhh, I'm gonna go too." said Aragorn and he followed Arwen out of Gimli's house.

Legolas and Gimli shrugged and turned back to their computer screens.

" 60 views and 4 reviews!" screamed Legolas.


End file.
